School, Friends, And Rumors
by Rin owns Hiei
Summary: When a man sends Rin to Kurama's school, Rin makes new friends and spreads rumors. And some secrets are told. How will this end? Well read to find out. Read and review. HxOC KxOC
1. Look Out School

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do own Rin, Takasha, and Tamya.**

Rin: "Well please read and review. I hope you enjoy the story."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Look Out School

Hiei was sitting at the kitchen table watching his new portable tv. The news was on, and it was telling about how many people have been arrested because their children didn't go to school. Hiei just laughed at the parents and continued watching. Kurama walked into the room and automatically went straight to the coffee maker to pour some coffee. Rin came downstairs and seemed in a rather good mood.

Hiei: "Why are you so happy?" Hiei's eyes never left the tv screen.

Rin: "I'm just happy those two idiots are away at camp. They are really annoying." She said that as if Kurama and Hiei didn't already know.

Hiei: "Well I'm glad that the camp is somehow mixed with school. Because if it wasn't, they'd be here right now."

Kurama: "Well actually, they'd be on their way to school."

Rin: "Why aren't you in school, Kurama?"

Kurama: "My school won't open until later today. There was some type of accident in the science lab yesterday after school, so the school won't be ready for anyone until later." Kurama sipped his coffee and sat at the table to read the newspaper. "By the way Rin, why aren't you in school? I haven't ever seen you step foot on school grounds."

Rin: "Well I...Uh...Anyone want some eggs and bacon?" She walked to the fridge grabbing some eggs.

Kurama: "Do you mind if I ask a personal question?"

Rin: "Why does everyone think I put shaving cream on pies?" She snapped.

Kurama: O.O;; "Actually, I was only going to ask if you've ever been to a school."

Rin: "Oh...Eheh. Well...I was only kidding around about that pie thing. Heheh. I mean, don't start thinking I do, becasue I don't. Is anyone now regreting eating pies with my special whipped topping?"

Kurama: **O**.**O** "I think...I'm going to be sick..."

Hiei laughed at Kurama for actually eating Rin's pies and special whipped topping before. Kurama just glared and continued chatting with Rin.

Rin: "Anyways, I dropped out of school at 11. Now that I'm 15, I think it would be hard going back to school."

Kurama: "Well let's hope that no one comes over here to see if everyone is going to school..."

Rin: "Well, maybe school wouldn't be such a bad thing." Rin had an evil look on her face, and she started to glow a little bit. The glowing stopped after a second.

Kurama: "Um...What did you just do?" Kurama said in a worried tone.

Rin: "You'll see."

A Few Minutes Later

Someone was banging on the door. They starting shouting about being part of some company. Rin ran to the door and answered it. She saw a man wearing a black suit.

Rin: "Hiya mister big, tall, suit-wearing, supposed-to-be-scary-but-isn't, man! Whatcha dooooooin'?"

Man: "I'm here to find out if everyone under 18 is going to school. May I come in and speak to the owner of the house?"

Rin: "Um...Well...Sorry we...eaking up...ot to go...BYE!" Rin slams the door shut and runs over to Kurama. "Kurama! Mr. Big, Tall, Suit-Wearing, Supposed-To-Be-Scary-But-Isn't Man is here! And that glowey thing I did was to bring him here."

Kurama: "Who?" Kurama hears the man screaming. The man was saying "That only works on the phone! You better open up! I know people are in there! I need to speak with the owner of this house! Open the door I will kick it down!"

Rin: "Even I can hear that! Oh man, oh man! Where's Hiei?"

Hiei: "Right behind you. I better let him in before he damages this house." Hiei walks to the door and opens it. "What?"

Man: "I need to speak to the owner of this house. Do you know where he or she is? Oh, maybe you don't understand what I'm saying." the man is now in a high-pitched squeakey voice. "Do you know where your mommy and/or your daddy is?"

Hiei just stared at the man. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm the owner of this house!"

Man: O.O;; "Oh." He said that in his queakey voice. "I mean 'Oh'" He said in his normal deep voice.

Hiei: "Well what do you want?"

Man: "I'm here to make sure everyone under 18 is going to school. And apparently those two young ladies back there aren't. Unless they are going to Mieho School." (In my fan fics, Mieho is the name of Kurama's school.)

Hiei: "There is only one female in this house. The tall male goes to Mieho, and that cheery teen girl doesn't go to school at all. Now leave."

Man: "I'm sorry, but I have to come inside and chat."

Hiei: "I don't care. Leave."

Man: "I see this is going no where. Sir, may I speak to the people inside?"

Hiei: "No. Now leave."

Man: "This isn't going too well."

Hiei: "I don't care. Leave."

Kurama runs up to Hiei and slightly shoves him out of the way. "I am so sorry about him. He can be so rude. So what do you need?" Kurama said with a slight sigh.

Man: "I need to know if everyone under 18 is going to school. If not, I'm going send them to proper schools."

Kurama: "Well, there is this one teen who moved in here recently, and she needs to go to school. So will you send her to Mieho?"

Man: "If she is at least 15."

Kurama: "She is."

Man: "I would stay here and chat about this situation, but I have a nieghborhood to check up on." The man turns arounds and leaves.

Kurama shuts the door and walks to the stairs. "I'm going to do some last minute preparing for school. Rin, you better do the same." Kurama walks up the steps and into his bathroom.

Rin: "What?" She runs up the steps and starts talking to kurama through the bathroom door. "What do you mean I should be getting ready for school? I don't go to school!" she snapped.

Kurama: "You do now." Kurama turns on the sink and wet a brush.

Rin: "What did you do?" She screamed.

Kurama: "I put you in the same school as me." Kurama started brushing his hair.

Rin: "I can't go. I'm a..." She stops in the middle of her sentence.

Kurama: "You're a what?"

Rin: "...Don't freak out, but..I'm a...demon. I never wanted to tell anyone, but I knew I just had to because I knew people would find out sooner or later." She spoke really low.

Kurama: "I kind of figured that. I mean not all humans can glow and make weird little things happen." He said with a slight chuckle.

Rin: "Well I'm not going to go to school today. I'll go tomorrow. Today I'm going to buy school supplies and school uniform."

Kurama sighed and continued brushing his hair. Rin stood at the door for a minute then walked downstairs. Hiei was back in the kitchen and he was drinking coffee. Rin ignored everything and went to the mall to get her things for school. She was at the mall for hours just looking at things instead of buying them.

_Tomorrow is going to be terrible._ thought Rin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: "Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut the story short. I'm having Author's Block again, and I don't just want this story to be untouched. Well Please read and review. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you'll like next chapter as well."


	2. Revealing Secrets

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do own Rin, Takasha, and Tamya.**

Rin: "Well please read and review. I hope you enjoy the story."

_thoughts_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Revealing Secrets

Rin was in the mall staring at the school uniforms. It seemed as though that was the only school thing she cared about. Well actually, it _was_ the only school thing she cared about. After a few hours of just staring at things she finally bought everything on this list she had that Kurama gave her. She went home and ran straight to a bathroom.

Hiei: "What's the rush?" Hiei said with a smirk.

Rin: "I want to try on my new uniform! When I come out, can you tell me what you think?"

Hiei: "Uh, sure I guess." Hiei shrugged and sat down on the couch. After about 15 minutes Rin finally came out.

Rin: "So what do you think?" Rin's hair was up in a scrunchy. She was wearing a fuku. (Just for people who don't know what a fuku is, it's a japenese school uniform.) She had knee-high socks that were really tight. And she was wearing black shoes to go with everything. (And about her fuku, her skirt was blue and short. Her shirt was also blue. Her scarf was red, and the thing over top of the scarf was blue and a little bit of white.)

Hiei just stared at Rin for a few minutes. His mouth was at gape. Rin finally relized he was staring, so she snapped her fingers and Hiei shook his head and apoligized.

Rin: "I said this once, and I'll say it again. What do you think?"

Hiei: "You...Uh...It's..." Hiei stuttered.

Rin: "Are you going all perverted?"

Hiei: "I'm trying not to."

Rin: "So you think it looks great?"

Hiei: "Yeah." Hiei got up and left the room.

Rin rolled her eyes and sighed. "Men can be so perverted." She walked over to her big pile of school supplies and started sorting them out.

At Mieho School

Kurama was at his desk trying to think of what possible things Rin could do at school. He heard the bell ring so he gathered up his stuff and walked out the door. _What if she knows Hiei and I are demons? What would she say? She thought telling me she was a demon was a big deal, I couldn't begin to imagine how big of a deal it would be for her to find out we were demons also. And what I worry most about is if she used any of her powers during school._ Kurama thought as he was heading outside. He arrived to Hiei's house in no time.

Rin was in her normal clothes by the time Kurama got there. "Hey Kurama. What's up?" She said in her cheerful voice.

Kurama: "Not much. Did you get everything that was on the list?"

Rin: "Yeah. Right now the uniform is in the washer."

Kurama: "Great. I'm going to do my homework. You should get your school supplies together. If you want my help just tell me." Rin nodded and headed to her school supplies and continued putting them together. Kurama went upstairs to his room to do his homework. Hiei was in the kitchen still watching the news about how the parents were getting arrested.

The Next Day

Kurama was up and was ready for school. But school didn't start until another hour. He went into Rin's room and just watched her sleep. After about 3 minutes, he shook her shoulder and repeated her name. That didn't work. The he walked over to the end of her and yanked off her covers. Rin shivered a little, but nothing more. _Man, she really can sleep through anything._ Kurama grabbed a rock he found next to her bed. _Why in the name of everything that's good in her, would she have a rock in her room? Oh well._ He dropped the rock and she shot up.

Rin: "ROCKY!" She jumped off her bed and grabbed the rock. "This is a sacred rock! This is the same rock that held down the boxes, that held my stuff, that was held by a car, that was held by the road, that was held by the dirt, and God only knows what's under that."

Kurama: "...Clay is under dirt. I thought you knew that. And besides, you found that rock in a parking lot next to my car!"

Rin: "So? It's still a sacred rock."

Kurama: "FORGET THE DAMN ROCK! I came up here so I could get you up so you could get ready for school, not to hear about some stupid rock!"

Rin: "Eh...Eh...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She sobbed right infront of Kurama which made him feel so guilty.

Kurama: "Rin, I...Rin listen...I didn't mean to...STOP CRYING, DAMN IT!" He kept pausing because Rin kept getting louder.

Rin: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" At this rate, it seemed as though Rin would never stop crying.

Kurama: "Rin please stop crying! I didn't mean to yell! Yoko did it!"

Rin: "WAAAAAAAAAAA-- Who?"

Kurama: "Oh man, I didn't mean to mention him...I guess I'm going to have to tell you now. Yoko is my demon side."

Rin: "Oh. Cool. Anyways...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kurama: "I give up. Rin, get ready for school. You have exactly 46 minutes until school starts." Kurama was about to walk out the door when he noticed a pissed off Hiei.

Hiei: "Ahem."

Kurama: "Listen, Rin did it, not me. I give up, so leave me alone." Kurama walked down the steps as Hiei glared.

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked into Rin's room. "Hey Rin." He said in a comforting voice.

Rin: "Hey Hiei." She sniffled. She grabbed a tissue and wipped her eyes.

Hiei: "What did Kurama do?"

Rin: "Nothing. I just popped my finger on the rock is all."

Hiei did an anime style fall. He also sweatdropped. "Rin, did anyone ever tell you that you are the weirdest person on the planet?"

Rin: "Yeah. My mom...My bro...My friend...Kurama...Or should I say Yoko?...You...That dude with the greasy hair...The baka horse face...Everyone else I've ever seen..." Rin started counting her fingers as she was talking.

Hiei: "Eheh. Well you better get ready for school. Don't want to be too unprepared, do you?" Rin shook her head as Hiei left the room. Rin got dressed and started brushing her hair. Once she was done, she went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Downstairs

Kurama: O.O "She popped her finger on the rock? Why didn't I hear it?"

Hiei: "Who knows." Rin came downstairs and was ready to go. "Hey Rin. You finally ready for your first day of school?" Hiei said jokingly.

Rin: "I'll never be ready. But I guess I'm going to have to go anyway. How much longer until school starts anyways?"

Kurama looked at his watch. "It should start in about 15 minutes. I put all your school supplies in the living room on the couch."

Rin: "K, thanks." Rin went into the living room and grabbed her things. "I'll be right back." she called.

Hiei: "K."

Kurama: "Take your time."

Where Rin Was At

Familiar Voice: "So have you told them you know about me yet?"

Rin: "No, not yet. But I have told Kurama I was a demon. So do I tell them, Koenma?" (Just for the people who don't understand, Koenma is the "familiar voice")

Koenma: "Yes. The sooner, the better. I think they should be imformed that you are a spirit detective."

Rin: "Right. Well I better leave Spirit World, I don't want to be late for school."

Koenma: "Right. But before you go, there is something I need to tell you. Don't do anything that would make people think that you are a demon. Understand?"

Rin: "Right. Well bye." Rin walked out of the huge double doors. In an instant she was back at the house. She went inside and saw that it was almost time to go. "Come on. We don't want to be late for school." Rin ran to Kurama and started pulling on his wrist.

Kurama: "I'm glad to see that you want to go." Kurama chuckled and grabbed his school supplies. "We'll be back in a few hours. K, Hiei?"

Hiei: "K." Rin leaned over and hugged Hiei.

Rin: "Bye Hiei-sama. See you later." Rin ran outside as Kurama slowly followed her.

Kurama: "I'll keep an eye on her. See you after school."

Hiei: "Bye you guys." Rin dragged Kurama outside as they ran to his car.

On The Way To School

Rin turned on the radio. "This is going to be so fun!" Rin said cheerfully.

Kurama: "That's odd. At first you didn't even like the word school, now all of a sudden you can't wait to go."

Rin: "You're not happy with this improvement?"

Kurama: "That's not it at all. I'm very happy that you want to go. I'm just shocked."

Rin: "Heheh. Well you're going to help me around school, right?"

Kurama: "I'm going to try." Kurama pulled into the school parking lot. "Well, we're here." Kurama turned off the car. Rin unbuckled and stepped out of the car.

Rin: "Wow. This place is huge! The only place bigger that I've seen is the mall!" Rin ran around the parking lot just looking at all the things as Kurama slowly got out of the car. "Hurry Kurama! I want to see it all!" Rin spun around as everyone just stared at her like she was mentally insane.

Kurama: O.O;; "Today is going to be a very long day." He muttered to himself.

Rin: "What are you creeps starring at? Unless King Kong has came here to throw barrles at us, I suggest you all go to your classes!" She snapped at everyone. Everyone just slowly went inside as Kurama just sat in his car rubbing his forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: "Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Well please review. See you next chapter." .


	3. First Day Of School

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do own Rin, Takasha, and Tamya.**

Rin: "Well please read and review. I hope you enjoy the story."

_thoughts_

By the way, this chapter will be sort of long. And **_REALLY WEIRD_** because I was tired while making it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

First Day Of School

"Come on! I want to check out!" Rin shouted as she started jumping around the parking lot. She spun around and bumped into a very expensive looking car. She put a terrible dent in it when she did. "Hey you oaf, that's the princable's car!" Some random student shouted as he walked inside the building. "Well listen up you pansy putz, I don't give a damn about anything you say or do. I'm just going to ignore your ass and continue my tour of the school with Kurama!" The blacked hair demon shouted.

"Kurama? Who's Kurama?" Everyone around the school started whispering about who Kurama was. Kurama started to gently bang his head on the steering wheel. "This is the beggining of a living nightmare." Kurama muttered to himself. He finally let himself out of the car and ran to Rin. "Um Rin, everyone here doesn't know my name is Kurama. They think it's Shuichi Minamino." He whispered in Rin's ear.

"Oh! I didn't know! Uh...Everyone who had just heard me call Shuichi, Kurama, I'm sorry! I meant to say Shuichi! Kurama is his nickname! You can go ahead on in and go to your classes now!" She shouted as she embarressed herself and Kurama more and more. Kurama had bassically died of embarressment. Everyone just looked over their shoulders and stared at Rin as they went inside.

"Rin." Kurama muttered.

"Yes Kura--Shuichi?"

"I'm going to kill you after school."

"Ok Shuichi."

"Rin."

"Yes Shuichi?"

"Hiei's going to help me."

"Ok Shuchi."

"Rin."

"Yes Shuichi?"

"Stop saying my name."

"Ok Shui--Uh...Ok." The personallity failure demon and the annoyed fox walked in the school building as everyone just stared.

Rin ran her fingers through her hair as they walked down the halls.

"What is everyone staring at?" Rin asked Kurama.

"Us." He simply replied.

"Well that's rude...Kurama...I have a confession to make. But I don't want to confess it infront of the entire school." With that, a lot of the students echoed "OoooOoooh." Rin death-glared everyone and instantly they were silent as stones. She grabbed Kurama's wrist and ran outside to the parking lot.

"What are you doing? Class starts in one minute!" Kurama informed.

"But that's one of the main problems! I didn't want to come because I have a confession. A very embarressing confession!"

"What?"

"I...I can't...I can't read too well." Kurama's eyes grew to the size of watermelons.

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"No...Like this one time, I was on an elevator. I didn't know what these two words said. But now I know. Anyways, one said 'up'. And said 'down'. Well I had to go to the bathroom really bad. There was a minature bathroom in there for when you are alone. But I didn't know how to use it. So I looked up at the 'up' button and wondered what it said. So I can remember I read it out loud I said 'U-P' So then I thought to myself and thought 'U-P?' Then I thought if you push the button, well you can pretty much imagine what I thought it meant." Rin said with a snort. "Anyways, I pushed the botton and nothing happened. So I broke the glass on the elevator and jumped out. Good thing there was a demon loose that day. He escaped from Makai Prison. And that demon saved my life by catching me...Good thing I was only four. But he was the one who gave me my demon powers."

"Wait a minute, you were only four? What were you doing on an elevator alone?" Kurama wondered.

"I was abondoned by my parents that day. They took me to the mall and placed me in the elevator. I can remember they acted like they couldn't get on that day. Then the doors to the elevator closed. I can remember I didn't know what to do so I kept pressing random buttons. That's why the elevator wouldn't stop. That's why I love to go to the mall so much. I used to hope that if I went back I would find my parents there. But I was wrong."

Rin and Kurama hadn't noticed that the bell rang 2 mintues ago. They just stood there in silence for a few minutes. But Rin finally decided to break the silence. "But it's a good thing I can read now. HAHAHA!" Rin danced around laughing. "But you were just now telling me you couldn't read!" Kurama said in confusion.

"But I can now!" Rin spun around.

"What? So you mean to tell me you dragged me out here just to hear that you couldn't read at age 4?" Kurama shouted.

"More or less." Rin said like it was absolutely no big deal...Though it wasn't to her. Kurama was twitching so much it looked like he was in the middle of an earthquake. "Come on. We've been out here too long. It's about time to get to class." Rin said calmly. Kurama nodded and they walked into the school building. "Uh, Kurama. There's no one here. Do you think we came in a tad too late?" Rin said in a worried tone. "Yep. We came too late. And stop calling me Kurama please." Kurama suggested. Rin nodded and skipped to a random door.

Kurama just watched and sweatdropped. Rin opened the door and went inside. Kurama's eyes grew as he just stood there in shock.

"Uh, Rin...That's the janitor's closet. It was locked...How did you get in?" Kurama said trying not to scream.

"I'm trapped in here! I can't get out! Help me Kura--Shuuuuuiiiiiichiiiiii!" She started screaming while trying to open the door. "It won't open! Help me! Ku--Shuichi are you even out there? Help me!" Rin was now sitting at the door, her back was to it and she had her hands up still holding the door handle. "Shuichi, I don't want to kick down the door. But if I don't get help soon I'm going to have to!" Rin shouted.

"I'm sorry but there is no way for me to get in without breaking anything. I'm going to go get the janitor. You stay in that closet, ok?" Kurama said sarcasticly as he walked down the hall.

"I'm clostrophobic, damn it!" Rin shouted as she was gasping for air.

Kurama continued to walk down the wall. He rolled his eyes and sighed. _Now where could that janitor be? Maybe he's in my class...I guess I'm going to have to check._ Kurama thought to himself as he headed towards his class. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Once the teacher shouted "Come in!" Kurama slowly opened the door and looked around the class. Everyone gave him a stare, and some people even gave him a glare.

Kurama gulped as he saw that no one was too pleased to see him late. "Sorry I'm late. But I can't stay too long, I just came in here to see if the janitor was in here."

The teacher stood up walked over to the door. "Shuichi Minamino, this is the first time you have ever been late! And you come in here asking for the janitor? What is going on?" His teacher grabbed Kurama's shoulder and leaded him in the classroom.

"Listen, I really need to go! I promise I'll be back soon." Kurama tried to step away from the teacher and back to the hall, but his teacher dragged him back.

"I'm sorry, but once you step in this classroom, you have to obey my rules until class is dismissed! Now would you please join the rest of us and take a seat?" The teacher was now getting really angry.

"I'm sorry, I can't. This is real important. As soon as I get the janitor's help I swear I'll come here to stay. It won't even take 5 mniutes!"

"I'm sorry. Go take a seat at your desk and open your text book to page 237 before I get the princable."

"You don't understand! I'm going to regret this later but..." Kurama grabbed hold of the teacher's hand shoved it off. He took off running into the hallway and started heading to the teacher's lounge. _What am I thinking? Now I'm going to have a bad reputation for sure! Well...At least I'm giving up my perfect rep for someone and not just myself._ Kurama thought.

"Get back here Minamino!" The teacher shouted as he started running down the hall.

Kurama saw the janitor coming out of a room. _Perfect._ Kurama grinned and ran faster. He ran to a pole near the janitor. _Hopefully this will work without pain._ Kurama thought as he grabbed the pole while we was still running. His feet shot out infront of him as he grabbed the pole. He ended up landing on his rear end. _O.O That hurt pretty damn bad._ Kurama thought as he was slowly getting up.

"Are you alright?" The janitor asked as he helped Kurama up.

Kurama let out a little sigh of pain. "I will be. I wanted to get your help." Kurama said as he was rubbing off dirt.

"Ok, with what?" The janitor asked as the teacher was still running towards them.

"My friend accidently locked herself in the janitor's closet." Kurama informed.

"How'd she do that? The closet was locked!" The janitor was dumbfounded. Kurama shrugged and the two were headed to the closet. The teacher had already givin up and went back to class. The janitor unlocked the closet door and opened it up to see Rin talking to a mop and a broom.

Rin had a mop in her one hand, and a broom in the other. "Mrs. Moppy, you're going to give me water, ok? Mr. Broomie, you're going to give me food, alright? Huh?" Rin looked up to see two very disturded men looking down upon her. "Uuuh...The smell in here intoxicated me. It made me go insane." Rin tried to explain without them locking her back up.

Kurama mouthed something that Rin could barely understand. He mouthed "You are so dead." Rin's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She shuffled out of the closet as the janitor stared at her like she was the craziest person on Earth.

Rin started glowing a bright yellow again. "This wasn't such a good start." Rin looked down at her shoes. Kurama's eyes were now the size of watermelons.

"What are you doing!" Kurama tried not to scream.

"I-I...How can...Wh-what the? Huh!" The janitor was shocked. Before they knew it, Kurama and Rin were at Hiei's house.

"How'd we get back here!" Kurama shouted.

"See you guys after school." Hiei said sipping his coffee.

"Bye Hiei!" Rin grabbed Kurama's wrist and ran outside to his car.

"What the heck did you do!" Kurama shouted. "What's going on!"

"I took us back in time so we could get a better start. We're the only ones who can remember what has happened." Rin grinned.

"You are too tricky for your own good." Kurama got inside his car while Rin jumped in the passenger seat. "Ok, I wanted to go to school so bad so I could try my powers on going back in time." Rin said while buckling up.

"You mean to tell me that was the first time you tried that and you were willing to risk the respect of people!"

"Yep."

"You should be lucky that it work."

"Why's that?"

"You don't want to know." Kurama started up the car and let it warm up.

"You would've brutally murdered me, wouldn't you?"

"Yep."

"And you would've laminated a suicide note and tie it to my body?"

"Well no, but that's a good idea."

"'Cuz one of the first times I spoke to that idiot You Suck--"

"Yusuke."

"Whatever, he told me we were going to play truth or dare." Rin started going into a flashback.

**Very Creepy Flashback (This part is in my first story "The New Jouney")**

Yusuke: "Hey guys!" Yusuke shouted.

Rin: "Sup?" She said with minor irretation.

Yusuke: "Later on today we're going to play Truth or Dare. Like it or not, today is going to be a boring day, so I already plans for today.

Rin: "Whatever." Rin cut her egg and took a small bite.

Kuwabara: "It's going to be so fun!" the baka shouted.

Rin: "Yep." Rin was totally zoned out.

Kurama looked up at Rin and relized she had been staring at him. "Yo Rin, snap out of it!" Kurama snapped his fingers in front of Rin's face. Rin shook her head and relized what she had just agreed to.

Rin: "WHAT? I don't want to play no stupid Truth or Dare!" She snapped.

Yusuke: "Too late." He laughed and ran off.

Rin: "I'm going to kill you! I'll tie up your body and throw it in a lake, and I'm going to write a suicide note, laminate it, tie it to your body, and when the cops find your body they'll think you commited suicide!" She retorted and chased Yusuke.

**End Flashback**

"And that's what happened." Rin expalinded.

"Wait...Why did you just tell me that? C'mon, I was right there infront of you!" Kurama tried not to get mad.

"Well, I thought you were going to do the same thing to me that I was about to do to Yusuke."

"I would never!"

---------------------------------

Sorry that this chap was so weird. But like I said, I was tired while making it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please read and review. See you next chapter. (Blah blah blah.)


	4. Meeting Tamya Monoko!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, however I do own Rin, Takasha, and Tamya.**

Rin: "Well please read and review! I hope you enjoy the story!"

_thoughts_

I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy with all kids of stuff! T.T I apologize again...Enjoy the chapter! X3

------------------------------------------------ **BY THE WAY! (Very important) Last chapter I accidently put a MAJOR typo in my story. I meant to put "explained." But instead I put "****expalinded" Sorry.**

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Meeting Tamya Monoko!

Rin and Kurama rushed back to the school as soon as they could. Before Kurama could park the car, Rin jumped out and landed in the parking lot. "Ooookaaaay...This place looks smaller a second time." Kurama stared at Rin with huge eyes. "That's because you know what to expect...And why the hell did you just jump out of a moving convirtable?" Kurama shouted.

Rin ignored Kurama's calls and stumbled across the parking lot. She ran inside without even telling Kurama. "Rin! Where do you think you're going?" Kurama called out. "No time to speak! I'll tell you later!" Rin screamed as she continues to run. Kurama sighed and got out of the car once he parked.

**At Class**

The teacher stood up and cleared his throat. "Students, we have a new student. Her name is Rin Monoko. Tamya, maybe you would know her?" The teacher looked upon a student with all white hair that was kind of short (Sort of looks like Tidus's hair from FFX, only it's all white.) and brown eyes. He looked up at the teacher then over to Rin.

"Why would I know _her_?" Tamya said in the most evil way possible, even Hiei would be proud of his evilness.

"My apologies." The teacher said lowering his head. "I thought you might know her because you share the same last name. And your faces do look quite a like."

Rin cleared her throat so the whole class could hear her. "Ahem! Aren't we supposed to be talking about me? I'm the new one! Where's my seat? Can I please sit next to Shuichi Minamino?" Rin whined. "You know him?" The teacher said with a confused look.

"Well, he's supposed to help me out." Rin said pointing to Kurama, whom was covering his face with a book. "I see. Well, I'm sorry, but the only desk available is the one right next to Tamya Monoko."

Rin groaned as she glared at Tamya. "But he's at least five desks away from Shuichi! Can't you just arrange the desks a bit so I'm right next to him?" Rin whined in a highpitched voiced. The teacher shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss Monoko, but we just moved around the desks last week. I can't move them again until next month. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to sit next to Mr Minamino then. Until then, please take a seat next to Mr Monoko!" The teacher said rather annoyed.

As the teacher sat down at his desk, Rin groaned again and took her seat next to Tamya. "Now look, if you're going to sit next to me, I have a few rules for you. 1. Don't talk to me. 2. Don't pass notes to me. 3. Don't even look at me! Got it, Monoko?" Tamya whispered with a glare. "Fine...But that's only during class!" Rin whispered as well.

"Now everyone get out your text books, turn them to page 237, and read until page 247." The teacher announced. "By the way, Tamya?"

Tamya started tapping his fingers against the desk as he looked up at the teacher. "Yes, Mr. Ass-face?" Tamya said very annoyed. The teacher cleared his throat when he looked back at Tamya. "First of all, it's Mr. Dassace. Second of all, will you please help Rin with her books? After all, the books do look a like." (Dassace is pronounced kinda like it looks. Dass-ace.)

Tamya looked up and glared at Mr. Dassace. "No...I will not." He looked down and continued reading. "Mr Monoko! She's new! I will get the princable to force you to help her if you don't!" The teacher shouted.

"...Fine...But she has to find her own pages, where to start, and where to finish without me!" Tamya hissed as he pulled out Rin's text book from her desk. "There! No leave me the hell alone!"

Rin growled at Tamya as she opened up her text book.

**Later That Day At Lunch Break**

Rin snatched her tray from the lunch lady and ran outside to Kurama. "YOU!" She shouted, pointing to Kurama. Kurama looked over his shoulder, as his eyes grew. He turned around, ran, and acted as though he didn't know Rin was there. "GET BACK HERE!" Rin shouted as she tripped and fell over a very small gate. "Yeowch!" Rin yelped.

Tamya ran over to Rin and held out his hand. Rin smiled and grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. "You alright?" He asked with what seemed to be concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rin replied happily. "Good...YOU IDIOT! Don't you EVER watch where you're going? That's the princables prized garden! It won first place in the Best Garden Award last week! You are so DEAD!" Tamya shouted. He moved Rin away from the garden and shoved her.

"Why did you do that, you jerk?" Rin shouted as she dusted herself off. "Listen up, you good-for-nothing klutz! Just because you're new, doesn't mean you can get extra attention. Got it? Now get out of my sight before I REALLY go off." Tamya gave Rin an extra shove and stomped out of the way.

**At Hiei's House After School**

Kurama walked slowly in the house and shut the door. "Hey, Hiei! We're home!" Kurama called out as he sat his school supplies down. "Hiei? Where are you?" Kurama walked around the house in search of Hiei.

"I'm in my room! Where's Rin?" Hiei shouted.

Kurama sighed and looked at the door. "She's still in the car getting her stuff out!"

"Whatever!" Hiei came downstairs and went directly towards the door. "I'm going to help her out, k?" Kurama nodded and went to the kitchen.

Hiei ran ouside and shouted out to Rin. "Yo, Rin! How was your first day of school?" Hiei got up to the car and started helping her unpack it. "It was terrible, Hiei-sama!" _Sama? I can't believe she just called me Hiei-sama...No one's ever called me that!_ Hiei thought to himself. "What happened?" He said running over to Rin

"First, I couldn't sit next to Kurama! Then he wouldn't say anything to the teacher to make him do something! And there was really mean guy that looks exactly like my twin with the exact same name as him, but all he did was bully me around! Then at lunch Kurama ignored me, and I got bullied even more by Tamya! And all day long Kurama kept going to different classes then me!" Rin whined.

Hiei looked at her for a moment. "...KURAMA!" Hiei called.

Kurama came running out. "Yes?" He said huffing for breath.

"What happened today at school?"

"The teacher wouldn't let us sit next to each other, and I couldn't argue with him. Tamya started bullying Rin, but there was nothing I could do. At lunch, I looked for Rin, but by the time I saw her, someone was calling me, so I went to them just to see what they wanted. And comes out, we don't go to the same classes except the first one." Kurama explained with a huge yawn afterwards.

Hiei went inside, carrying Rin's school supplies. "Whatever..."

Rin and Kurama just stared at the door for a minute, then turned to eachother. "Kurama! Did you see Tamya?" Rin said in a worried tone.

Kurama chuckled. "Of course. I see him on all weekdays. Why?"

Rin looked down and sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this...But...He's my twin."

"O.O WHAT? How do you know? Are you sure?" Kurama said running out of breath.

Rin nodded. "Yes...I can't forget his face...And have you ever payed attention to his necklace?"

Kurama gave Rin a very puzzled look. "I try not to stare." He said sarcastically.

"Kurama! Get serious!"

"Alright! I've seen it a few times. It's half of the Ying Yang sign. It's quite unique." (For people who do not understand what the Yin Yang sign is, it is a circle. Half of it is white with a black dot on the bottom. And the other half is black with a white dot at the top.)

Rin grabbed Kurama by the shoulders and started shaking him. "EXACTLY! Look at my necklace!" Rin held up her necklace, but it just so happened to have the other half of the Yin Yang sign. "See?"

"So? It could just be a coincidence. After all, at the bottom of your necklace has your first name. And it looks like another lettr is trying to fit into the 'n' Who knows why that's there, but still!"

Rin help her necklace even closer to Kurama's face. "Look closer. The letter that's trying to fit in is a 'T' And have you ever seen the bottom of Tamya's necklace? It has his name on it to! And it looks like an 'n' is trying to bind into it! I'm going to see Tamya!" Rin stomped off.

Kurama just stared for a moment. "...Rin...Do you have any idea where he lives now?"

Rin paused. "Um..Er...Noo...But...Uh...I'm going to sleep in the school parking lot until he's there! ...Or at least until you show up...Heh heh...heh...hmph..." Rin rambled until she continued to stomp across the street. Kurama shook his head and left.

**When She Arrives At School**

Rin flopped down on the ground and let a huge sigh. "Who knew walking 3 blocks could make one so tired! And it's so fast when you go by car or bike! I think I'm just going to camp out in the grass. I'm too tired to walk to the actuall parking lot." Rin spoke to herself as she flopped her head on the grass.

Rin looked up and noticed someone's foot right next to her head. (With a shoe on, of course.) "Who in the right mind would talk to themself when nobody is around? Haven't you ever tried _thinking_?" The person next to her hissed.

"ACK! TAMYA! What are you doing here?" Rin looked up to see, in fact, Tamya.

"I never leave school. It's where I...Er..Forget about it. What are _you_ doing here?"

"This is where you what? Is this where you live?"

"Stay out of it! This doesn't concern you!" Tamya retorted.

Rin was so mad she couldn't help but to death-glare him. "Now look! I came all the way over here, hoping I would bump into you sooner or later! And you treat me like this? YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Rin grabbed hold of Tamya's hand and pulled herself up.

"You came all the way over here to see me? Why?" Tamya asked shoving Rin off of him.

"This is why!" Rin tossed Tamya her necklace.

Tamya's eyes grew as he pulled out his necklace. He put the pieces together, and his eyes grew even wider. "A perfect match...Did...Did your father make this? Y'know, for you, and made another for your twin."

Rin had her back to Tamya. Her eyes grew as a million thoughts rushed through her head. _It is him!_ Rin thought. She nodded her head. "...Yes...Do you remember what he said when he gave us our copies?"

Tamya nodded. "He said to never lose these...In case we needed eachother." Rin and Tamya said at the same time.

Rin looked around a bit. "It's getting dark...I need to get back to Hiei's house before it's too dark."

Tamya was shocked with that sentence. "Who's Hiei?"

"Just a guy I live with."

"You're living with a guy?"

"Not just one."

"Two guys?"

"No."

"How many?"

"Four."

"FOUR? HOLY SHIT!" Tamya nearly passed out. "L-listen, how about you just sleep here at the school tonight. Seemed like you were going to do that anyways."

Rin grinned and nodded. "Sure! Where's the warmest place to sleep?" Tamya grabbed Rin's wrist. "C'mon." He lead her to an entrance near the teacher's longue. (Only they were still outside.) "Sorry, this is where we have to sleep."

"Seems a little snug, don't you think?" Rin asked. "Don't worry, remember when we were kids we had to be next to eachother in order to fit in small places?" Rin nodded. "We just do the same. Only this time, we try to stay as far away from eachother as possible."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry The chapter was so long, but I couldn't find a proper place to stop. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, and tell me what you think. But **NO FLAMING**. Cya next chapter!


End file.
